


i got drunk and wrote this and it doesnt make any sense

by fubukishirou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, and HOW DID HE GET UP SO FAST, and i watched episode 16 or something of hxh, and ihave over 2 hours of footage i forgot i was recording, and it was the worst feeling of my life, and the episode i watched of hxh was horrendous and awful, and then i smoked a bit, andi didnt understand what was happening at all, because hisoka looked weird and kurapika looked too pure and adorable, but i guess gon took hisokas tag idk how, i guess, i was actually on drugs when i wrote this, i was so drunk last night, its just wrong, its not inspirational or beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukishirou/pseuds/fubukishirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont expect a creative writing session that blows your mind. i literally cross-faded and wrote this. spoiler: killua doesnt die</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got drunk and wrote this and it doesnt make any sense

Illumi is a barista. Hisoka really likes hi s fucking coffe.e  
So every day, Hisoka collects coffee  
Illumi knows his order by heart  
"Chai tea latte with extra chai and soy milk YES" (inspired by mama p")  
"Fanks. G"  
well, so illum i decided on MAKING this tea for his COF Customer. Not coftomer  
And so hisoka drank it up really ewll and was like  
"Fuck. Thats bloody good you know MATE"  
Illumi cried a tear of approval  
It was an emotional moment i suppose  
"So do you wanna go on a eally fucking gay date2 hisoka, asked  
"Yea. Im free. "  
"GOOD ON u. yeah. ill wait ofr ur shift to be over"

  
When illumis shift was over he scorted him to aaaaaaa secret alletwa  
"what are we doing here hisoka chan sama dono?"  
enquired illumi  
"Im going to SUCK your DIck", hisoka stated matter-of-factly  
so he pulled down the weird geezers belt and started sucking it like a chup-a-chup  
yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.... siged illumi]#  
IM SDO RUNK AND HIGH

thank you lord jesus..................... who i have offended.........................  
he pushd down hisokas head  
an d then they were dating

"Hey, hisoka yo know of that killua? my BRO bro? Shall qw kill him?"  
and so began their plot to kill the little boy kid

9(an : ive drank so much rum and brandy or whatever mix, fuck me life and like a starwberry daquiri, sex on the beach ( i didnt have it. im a sober vigin) and like, a coupke of beers and a cider here and ther................... i slept in a drug dealers bed? for like 0 mins")  
they began hunting killua dono san chan osama and searched for him.  
they foundhim and h e started doing like, kung gfu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
how did he knwo hkung fu!!!!!!!! he knew EVERY amrtial art, because he wa slike made gifted fam  
so he beat up illmi ahnd hisoka!!!!!!!  
who died on top of each other  
"Oh gonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn chan... i nearly died today because of my disrespectful brother..........."  
"But you didnt and i love u killua sanmamamamam na"  
"Oh gon chan o dono i love u more"  
they made out  
and fell in love

9 moonths later popped out little killugon baby  
they were both cis in this story so how?  
whoh knows  
the end

anab yo u know what?i m watching itk, hxh that is, and kurapiak is s o pure


End file.
